mlpfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Der Anfang vom Ende – Teil 1
'Der Anfang vom Ende – Teil 1 '''ist die erste Folge der neunten Staffel von My Little Pony - Freundschaft ist Magie und die einhundertsechsundneunzigste der Serie. Celestia und Luna beschließen in den Ruhestand zu gehen und die Führung Equestrias Twilight und ihren Freunden zu überlassen. Unterdessen versammelt der schreckliche Grogar die größten Schurken um sich. Allerdings hat Sombra eigene Pläne. Inhalt Der Aufruf Die königlichen Schwestern haben die Mane 6 nach Canterlot gerufen. Allerdings stand in der dringenden Schriftrolle nicht worum es eigentlich geht. Die Freunde machen sich schon Sorgen das irgendein Monster angreift. Der Rücktritt Celestia und Luna erwarten die Freunde schon, denen sie sagen das alles perfekt ist. Selbstredend steckt etwas hinter dem Aufruf. Equestria geniest zur Zeit die längste Friedensperiode der letzten Jahre, dank den Mane 6. Durch ihrem Einsatz haben die Schwestern immer weniger zu tun. Nach langem Überlegen haben sie entschieden das es für sie Zeit wird sich zur Ruhe zu setzen. Diese Neuigkeit ruft Discord auf den Plan, der zu gerne wissen möchte wer für die beiden übernehmen soll, bei der Gelegenheit schlägt er sich vor. Doch die Entscheidung ist schon Gefallen: Twilight. Die Beschützer Equestrias Twilight kann nicht glauben das sie den Platz der Schwestern einnehmen soll. Mit Unterstützung ihrer Freunde wie Luna anmerkt. Die Twilight natürlich beistehen. Die Schwestern finden das kein Pony es mehr verdient hätte. Twilight hat sich allen Aufgaben gestellt und alle Herausforderungen angenommen trotz zahlreicher Widrigkeiten. Sie hat sich immer bewährt. Twilight hat allerdings Zweifel ob die Mane 6 bereit sind den Platz der Schwestern zu übernehmen. Celestia findet das sie es sind. Für Rainbow Dash ist es nur logisch, weil sie unglaublich sind. Auch die anderen sind zuversichtlich Equestria beschützen zu können. Davon lässt Twilight sich überzeugen, zumal sie denkt das die Übertragung der Regierung länger dauern wird. Da stellt Celestia klar das es eigentlich nur ein paar Tage dauert. Was sogar Discord sprachlos macht. Bei Twilight explodieren die Selbstzweifel, wie so oft und sie hofft das es nicht doch noch ein Trainingsprogramm gibt das sie über Jahre zieht. Celestia meint aber das sie letzten Jahre als Training ausreichen. Aug die Frage ob es einen Regierungsratgeber gibt präsentiert Luna das Tagebuch der Mane 6 Die Prinzessinnen schenken der Hyperventilierenden Twilight ihr absolutes Vertrauen und hoffen das sie sich selbst genauso vertraut. Da muss Twilight zu einer Papiertüte zum rein atmen greifen. Twilighttich Zurück in ihrem eigenen Schloss gesteht Twilight das sie überhaupt kein Selbstvertrauen hat. Das hat sich Discord schon gedacht weil das alles für ihn vorhersehbar ist. Jetzt sind sie an der stelle wo alle Twilight sagen das es gut ausgehen wird sie ihn aber nicht glaubt will. Auf diese Drama kann Discord verzichten und verschwindet. Twilight geht es mit der Nachfolge der Prinzessinnen einfach zu schnell. Um sie zu beruhigen setzt Applejack sie au ihren Thron, Rarity gibt ihr ein Glas Wasser und Spike hat Schreibmaterial zum Plan machen geholt. Twilight ist baff, als würden alle genau wissen wie sie reagiert. Für Pinkie Pie kein Wunder, den es ist typisch Twilighttich. Den inzwischen wissen sie alle das Twilight immer einen Prozess durch macht. Rainbow Dash führt Phase Eins vor: Bei einem Auftrag sagt Twilight erst Nein, wertet alles aus und macht sich sorgen. Fluttershy sagt Twilight das es schon Ok ist, sie ist eben sie so und sie alle ihre Freunde. Twilight versteht gar nicht wie sie alle so gelassen sein können. Denn was ist wen etwas schlimmes passiert und die Prinzessinnen ihnen nicht helfen können. Dazu merkt Rainbow Dash an das die beiden ihn eigentlich ja so gut wie nie geholfen haben. Pinkie erinnert daran das sie bisher auch mit allen Fertig geworden sind. Sombra, Chrysalis, Tirek, Cozy Glow, das Schattenpony, Starlight, Discord sowie Flim und Flam. All das, fast ohne die Hilfe der Prinzessinnen, Was für Rainbow Sinn macht. Das war alles nur Training für Twilights Zukunft. Dem kann Spike nur zustimmen, den es gab keinen Schurken den sie nicht besiegen konnten. Die Zusammenkunft In ihrem Unterschlupf phantasiert Chrysalis über ihre Rache an den Ponys die ihr ihr Königreich weggenommen haben (Siehe: ''Die Rückkehr der Wechselponys – Teil 2). Sie schnitzt sich gerade noch einen Untertan als sie plötzlich weggezaubert wird. Unterdessen im Tartarus, versucht Cozy Glow immer noch mit Tirek Freundschaft zu schließen, der nach wie vor ablehnt. Da werden sie beiden weggezaubert. In einer tiefen Höhle beschwört jemand ein Wesen der Finsternis herauf. Die Schurken finden sich in einer Höhle wieder. Aus der Anwesenheit der beiden Anderen schlussfolgert Chrysalis das wer auch immer sie hier versammelt hat äußerst mächtig sein muss. Da erscheint König Sombra, doch er hat sie nicht geholt. Grogar Nun zeigt sich ein Widder, der an einer Kristallkugel platz nimmt. Er war es der sie herholte und stellt sich als Grogar vor. Wovon sich die Schurken überrascht zeigen. Nur Cozy hat noch nie was von ihm gehört. Grogar erklärt das er die Schurken versammelte als Teil seines planes Equestria von den Mane 6 zu befreien, ein für alle mal. Zur Demonstration seiner Macht gibt Grogar Tirek in Form einer kleinen Kugel genug Magie das dieser seine Zweite Form annimmt. Ein Zustand den er sonst nur durch das aussaugen der Magie etlicher Ponys erreicht. Tirek erzählt Cozy das Grogar sehr alt ist und extreme Kräfte hat. Das Land das einst Equestria werden sollte bestand einst aus Bauernhöfen und Weiden. Doch dann erklärte Grogar sich zum Herrscher über alles was er sah. Selbst Tirek hat als Kind Geschichten über seine Tyrannei gehört. Auch Sombra hörte schon vom „Vater aller Monster“. Grogar erzählt das er seinerzeit die übelsten Kreaturen schuf und ihnen erlaubte in Freiheit zu leben, sich zu nehmen was sie wollten und den Rest zu zerstören. Seine Herrschaft in Equestria betrachtet er als ruhmreiche angst erfüllte Epoche der Dunkelheit. Bis Gusty die große kam und ihn verbannte wie Chrysalis Weiß. Grogar gibt zu das sie ihm seine Glocke stahl und dachte ihn damit zu schwächen, was aber nur Kurze Zeit gelang. Cozy fällt auf das wen der steinalte Tirek als Kind von Grogar hörte, sie wohl verschiedenen Vorstellungen haben was „Kurze Zeit“ heißt. Das Bündnis Grogar erklärt das er Jahrhunderte wartete und Kraft sammelte. Nun sei der richtige Moment gekommen um die Macht über Equestria zu ergreifen. Er hat die anderen Schurken beobachtet und ihre beschämenden Niederlagen durch die Mane 6 mit angesehen. Grogar fragt mal in den Raum ob sie wissen wie die Ponys sie besiegen konnten. Chrysalis ist sich sicher das sie Betrüger sind, Tirek meint sie haben einfach nur verdammtes Glück und Cozy schiebt es darauf das sie noch ein Kind ist. Grogar stellt klar das es daran liegt das die Ponys zusammen Arbeiten. Wo eines Schwach ist, ist ein anderes Stark. Vereint bilden sie eine unbezwingbare Macht. Also will Grogar ihre Strategie nutzen um sie zu besiegen. Kurz um sollen sich die Schurken ihm anschließen und schon bald gehört Equestria ihnen zusammen. Was Sombra ablehnt. Er will das Kristall-Königreich alleine Erobern und jeden vernichten der sich ihm in den Weg stellt. Grogar schlägt Sombra ein Geschäft vor. Wen Sombra es Schaft das Königreich zu erobern darf er es behalten, Aber wen er versagt unterwirft sich Sombra ihm. Sollte Sombra den Deal ablehnen schickt Grogar in zurück in die Dunkelheit aus der er geholt wurde. Sombra nimmt den Deal gewissermaßen an. Als er anfängt sich selbst zu beweihräuchern Zaubert der entnervte Grogar Sombra ins Kristall-Königreich, den anderen Rät er mit ihm zusammen zuarbeiten und geht. Cozy findet das zusammen arbeiten sich fast wie Freundschaft schließen anhört. Also haben die anderen Glück weil sie alles darüber weiß. Worauf Tirek sie von seiner Schulter schnippt. Ein guter Versuch Starlight sucht Twilight in ihrem Büro in der Schule der Freundschaft auf, die den Sommer über geschlossen ist und findet diese völlig überlastet vor. Spike erklärt das sie in der „Mein Plan braucht einen Plan“-Phase vor dem Twilight-Zusammenbruch sind. Starlight versteht und versucht mit Twilight zu reden. Die wollte sowie so mit Starlight sprechen und sucht schnell den Punkt auf der Liste. Starlight staunt wie twilightich ihre Freundin gerade ist. Twilight bittet sich etwas Nachsicht aus, immerhin wurde sie gebeten zu ersten mal ein Königreich zu regieren. Da findet sie ihre Notizen was sie Starlight sagen wollte, sie soll die Schule der Freundschaft übernehmen. Worauf Starlight twilightich reagiert. Sie meint sie wäre nicht bereit, angesichts dessen was passierte als sie Twilight mal vertrat (Siehe: Die Vertretungs-Direktorin) und nun soll sie die Schule dauerhaft leiten. Twilight macht Starlight klar das sie noch jede Herausforderung gemeistert hat, sie schafft alles was sie sich Vornimmt, sie kann die Schule leiten. Genau wie Twilight, den Starlight hat nur geschauspielert um Twilight dazu zubringen ihr alles zu sagen was sie selbst hören muss. Nur findet Twilight das die Leitung einer Schule und eines Landes zwei verschiedenen Dinge sind und stürzt sich wieder in alle die Dinge die sie noch tun muss bevor sie Herrscherin von Equestria wird. Die Eroberung Zur selben Zeit startet Sombra einen Überraschungsangriff auf das Kristall-Königreich. Alle Kristallponys die ihm begegnen bringt er mit einem Zauber unter seinen Kontrolle. Unaufhaltsam marschiert Sombra in das Schloss ein. Shining Armor muss sich in den Thronsaal zurückziehen wo Cadance gerade einen Notruf an Twilight verschickt. Da merken sie das Flurry Heart unbewacht ist. Schnell eilen die zwei zu ihrer Tochter die Sombra schon gefangen hat. Mit ihr als Geisel kann er ihre Eltern zur Kapitulation zwingen. Nach dem er auch das Kristallherz in seinen Besitz gebracht hat ist sich Sombra sicher das ihn niemand mehr aufhalten kann. Kriesentreffen Auf Cadance Notruf beordert Twilight ihre Freunde und Discord ins Schloss zur Lagebesprechung. Keiner versteht wie Sombra, den das Kristallherz eigentlich in den Äther befördert hat zurückkommen konnte. (Siehe: Das Kristall-Königreich, Teil 2). Fluttershy schlägt Vor Celestia und Luna zu alarmieren. Discord findet es eine gute Idee die wahren Herrscher von Equestria zu informieren. Das lehnt Twilight aber ab. Denn wen sie Equestria regieren wollen müssen sie alleine mit solchen dingen Klar kommen, sehr zur Überraschung ihrer Freunde. Für Discord klingt es so als wen Twilight nun das Selbstvertrauen zur Besteigung des Throns hätte das die Prinzessinnen ihr zu trauen. Twilight räumt ein das es vielleicht so ist, es seiden Discord würde sich gerne um Sombra kümmern wollen. Worauf Discord sich aus dem Staub macht. Die Geheimwaffe Im Prinzip findet Applejack es gut solche Umstände alleine zu regeln, aber das letzte mal konnten sie Sombra nur mit dem Kristallherz besiegen. Stellt sich die Frage wie sie ihn Aufhalten sollen falls er es schon hat. Dazu fallen Twilight die Elemente der Harmonie ein mit denen man jedes Pony besiegen kann. Discord wirft allerdings ein das sie beim letzten mal mit Sombra auch nicht die die Elemente brauchten. Werden sie eingesetzt findet Discord nicht das die Freunde die Sache alleine geregelt hätten. Dem hält Twilight gegen das ihre Familie in Gefahr ist und da wird sie kein Risiko eingehen. Dem Kann Rainbow Dash nur zustimmen und Discord verschwindet wieder. Twilight überträgt die Verantwortung für die Schule an Starlight. Wenig später nehmen die Mane 6 die Elemente aus dem Baum der Harmonie und machen sich auf den Weg. Die Kavallerie ist da Sombra lässt es sich auf dem Thron gerade gut gehen und verhöhnt seine Gefangenen als die Mane 6 eintreffen. Doch Sombra hat nur auf sie gewartet um sie mit ihren größten Ängsten zu konfrontieren. Twilight sieht wie ihre Freunde und Familie unter Sombras Kontrolle gerät. Worauf ihr Celestia und Luna sagen wie enttäuscht sie von ihr sind und sich in ihre Bösen Versionen Daybreaker und Nightmare Moon verwandeln . Sombra meint das sie sich ergeben sollte, den nichts kann ihre eigenen Ängste besiegen. Doch durch die Magie ihrer Freundschaft über winden die Mane 6 Sombras Zauber. Im übrigen brauchtne sie ihre Ängste nicht besiegen, sie mussten sich ihnen nur lange genug stellen um Sombra abzulenken. Während Spike die gefangene Befreit. Sofrot bringt Cadance das Kristallherz an seinen Platz. Sombra versucht noch sie aufzuhalten doch wird er von Shining und Flurry in Schach gehalten. Kaum ist das Kristallherz wieder an seinen Platz vertreibt seinen Macht Sombras dunkle Magie und befreit das Königreich. Ein Kaffeeklatsch Was Sombra betrifft nutzen die Mane 6 die Elemente, wodurch er sich in Rauch auflöst. Alles sind froh das es ausgestanden ist. Besonders Twilight da sie es alleine geschafft haben. Sie glaubt zwar noch nicht das sie ganz bereit ist, doch wird sie das je sein? Aber sie hat alle ihre Freunde und sie haben sie die Elemente. Zusammen haben sie noch nie versagt, sie werden es schon hinbekommen. Womit sie Laut Spike Phase sieben der Twilighttigkeit erreicht haben. Die Zerstörung der Harmonie Etwas später bringen die Mane 6 die Elemente zurück zum Baum. Doch gerade als sie überlegen was sie zur feier des Tages machen sollen taucht Sombra auf und zerschmettert mit seien dunklen Kristallen den Baum der Harmonie mit samt den Elementen. Galerie Anspielungen (Anmerkung: Z= Zeitpunkt. Es wird der Moment angegeben an dem die Anspielung eintritt.) *Z. 9:02: Grogars Versteck ähnelt der Hall of Doom aus diversen DC Filmen. *Z. 9:33: Grogars Vergangenheit als antiker Tyrann und Monstermacher erinnert an die von Morgoth, dem Schurken aus dem Buch Das Silmarillion von 1977. Der Titel „Vater der Monster“ gleicht dem des Titanen Typhon aus der griechischen Mythologie. *Z. 15:21: Sombras Text „Kniet nieder vor König Sombra“ ist eine Anspielung auf „Knie nieder vor Zod“ dem Signaturspruch von General Zod aus den DC-Comics *Z. 19:33: Pinkie Pie macht einen Moonwalk, die Spezialität des Popstars Michel Jackson. Trivia * Nach US-Zählung wird das Special My Little Pony Best Gift Ever als Episode 196 geführt, weshalb in der dortigen Zählung alle Episoden der neunten Staffel plus Eins gelistet werden. *Die Folge widerspricht dem Comic Die Belagerung des Kristall-Königreichs in dem Sombra von Radiant Hope wiederhergestellt wird. Naboxen en:The Beginning of the End - Part 1 Kategorie:Neunte Staffel Kategorie:Episode